


Kotoba yori taisetsu na mono

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode Related, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace per quello che è successo, mi dispiace che tu ti sia sentito tradito da Wakana-hime, ma...” non era davvero la cosa migliore da dirgli, e in quel momento non avrebbe voluto altro che potersi fermare, ma non riusciva più a tenersi dentro ciò che provava. “D’altro canto, sono felice, Philip. Non so cosa ne sarebbe stato di questa città senza l’altra metà di Kamen Rider. Non so cosa ne sarebbe stato di me.”
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 2





	Kotoba yori taisetsu na mono

**~ Kotoba yori taisetsu na mono ~**

Shoutaro avrebbe dovuto immaginare un risultato simile, eppure ancora non riusciva a non pensare a cosa avevano dovuto passare per arrivarci.

Philip si era rintanato sul letto, dietro la tenda chiusa, senza volere apparentemente dare alcuna spiegazione su cosa provasse o su come si sentisse.

Gli faceva male, doveva ammetterlo, vedere il suo aibou in quello stato e non essere in grado di fare alcunché per aiutarlo.

E, al contempo, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi tradito da tutta la fiducia che aveva riposto in lui, da tutto quello che aveva dato perché stare con lui potesse funzionare, perché lui stesse bene e non sentisse mai la mancanza di quei ricordi svaniti nel nulla.

Aveva fallito. Philip non era felice, non del tutto, non riusciva a vedere lui ed Akiko come una famiglia, oppure non sarebbe arrivato al punto di andarsene.

Sospirò, lasciandosi andare contro lo schienale della sedia e portandosi le mani alle tempie.

Gli stava venendo mal di testa.

Lanciò un’occhiata di sfuggita in direzione della tenda, come aspettandosi di vederne uscire fuori Philip pronto a parlargli, ma non si mosse nulla.

Lo sapeva, doveva averlo imparato ormai, che quando voleva qualcosa dal più piccolo la sua unica opzione era quella di fare la prima mossa, senza aspettarsi che fosse lui a capire di doverlo fare.

“Mi dispiace. Sai, per quello che Wakana-hime ha...” cominciò, fermandosi quasi immediatamente. Probabilmente sottolineare il netto cambio di sponda di quella che aveva appena scoperto essere sua sorella, non era la mossa migliore per spingerlo ad aprirsi con lui. Sbuffò, frustrato, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. “Sono certo che ci sia una spiegazione. Se... se tu ti senti così tanto legato a lei vuol dire che qualcosa di buono ci deve essere per forza, no? Probabilmente è solo colpa della sua GaiaMemory, e una volta che saremo riusciti ad aiutarla tornerà tutto come prima. E tu se vorrai potrai...” ancora una volta s’interruppe, perché non poteva arrivare a tanto, non per consolarlo. Non gli avrebbe mentito dicendogli che lui era d’accordo con il fatto che se ne andasse.

Stava per riprendere a parlare, probabilmente per dire qualcosa di altrettanto inutile, quando finalmente vide un lato della tenda aprirsi, bruscamente.

“Half-boiled.” lo apostrofò Philip, prima di tornare rannicchiato sul materasso, le ginocchia tirate al petto e il mento appoggiato su di esse. “Lo so che quello che avevo pensato è una follia. Non avrei dovuto credere di poter davvero scappare insieme a lei, dopotutto...” si morse un labbro, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Dopotutto lei è la figlia del nemico, no? Non potevo pretendere che tutto andasse come avremmo voluto.” ridacchiò, sorprendentemente. “E se ci pensi bene, sono anche io suo figlio. Probabilmente sarebbe stata la cosa più sbagliata fuggire insieme a lei. Se ci avessero trovato sarebbe stato un po’ come consegnarmi a loro, per cui non avrei potuto fare molto per aiutarla.” annuì, come a voler dar credito a quella sua stessa scusa. “Sì. Probabilmente è stato meglio così.” concluse.

Ci fu una lunga pausa, e Shoutaro non sapeva bene come riempirla.

Da una parte gli sarebbe piaciuto dirgli che aveva ragione, dall’altra non voleva ferirlo, da un’altra ancora...

Si alzò in piedi, raggiungendolo e sedendosi di fianco a lui sul letto, poggiando la schiena contro la parete e fissando il soffitto.

“Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace per quello che è successo, mi dispiace che tu ti sia sentito tradito da Wakana-hime, ma...” non era davvero la cosa migliore da dirgli, e in quel momento non avrebbe voluto altro che potersi fermare, ma non riusciva più a tenersi dentro ciò che provava. “D’altro canto, sono felice, Philip. Non so cosa ne sarebbe stato di questa città senza l’altra metà di Kamen Rider. Non so cosa ne sarebbe stato di me.”

Il più piccolo si voltò bruscamente, guardandolo per una frazione di secondo con un sopracciglio alzato, prima di tornare a dargli le spalle, apparentemente infastidito.

“Potevi dirlo anche prima, allora. Potevi dirlo quando ti ho detto che me ne sarei andato insieme a lei.”

Shoutaro non si sentiva davvero pronto per le sue rimostranze, né per sentirsi dire cosa avrebbe dovuto o non dovuto fare in quella situazione.

Ma si era aperto, aveva aperto il Vaso di Pandora, e ora non aveva più intenzione di mentire soltanto per il bene di Philip.

Anche se solo un poco, decise che poteva permettersi di essere egoista.

“Era una tua decisione in fondo, no? Io non ho nessun diritto di dirti dove andare e con chi andarci. Hai scelto di lasciare Fuuto insieme a lei e io ne ho preso atto.” si concesse un sorriso, amaro. “Questo tuttavia non significa che non avrei preferito che tu scegliessi di restare, aibou.” concluse, calcando bene il tono su quell’ultima parola, cercando di fargli capire quanto male gli avesse fatto la sensazione di essere stato completamente rifiutato da lui.

Ma Philip non lo avrebbe capito, non avrebbe capito cosa lo legasse a lui e come si fosse sentito, perché per quanto geniale potesse essere mancava sempre di cogliere le cose più semplici, quelle che nella sua libreria infinita non c’erano.

Si voltò ancora verso di lui, incuriosito.

“E quindi che cosa avrei dovuto fare? Tu non mi hai chiesto di non andare, mi hai detto che qualsiasi decisione avessi preso sarebbe andata bene. E allora ho pensato...” scrollò le spalle. “Che non importasse. Che io andassi via o meno. Ho detto che per me tu e Aki-chan siete come una famiglia, ma se anche tu mi avessi considerato tale allora non avresti dovuto fare come lei? Non mi avresti dovuto chiedere di non andarmene?” si lasciò andare ad un verso frustrato, alzando le braccia al cielo. Si voltò completamente in direzione del più grande, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Che cosa vuoi che faccia, allora?”

Shoutaro prese un respiro profondo.

Non si era aspettato una simile reazione da parte sua. Philip riusciva sempre a mantenere il controllo, e quando non lo faceva tendeva a chiudersi in se stesso. Non gli era capitato di frequente di vederlo perdere la calma a quel modo.

E sentiva che, per dare una motivazione a quel suo modo di reagire, gli avrebbe dovuto dare in cambio un po’ di onestà.

“Per me non sei solo la mia famiglia, Philip.” gli disse, serio. “Per me sei il mio partner. Sei l’altra metà di ciò che sono, sei la cosa più importante che ho, sei...” interruppe la frase, passando la lingua sul labbro inferiore. “Non voglio che tu te ne vada. Non voglio che tu lasci _me_. Dimentica Fuuto, dimentica l’essere un Kamen Rider, e pensa soltanto a me. Voglio sapere se rimanere qui è quello che vuoi, perché se non sei tu a volerlo per me non ha senso desiderare che tu rimanga.”

Lo guardò dritto negli occhi mentre gli parlava, e mentalmente implorò che capisse quanto gli stava dicendo.

Sapeva che nonostante l’apparenza il cuore di Philip era alla stregua di quello di un bambino, che non coglieva le sottigliezze ma solo la netta verità, e sperò che quel caso fosse un’eccezione.

“Non voglio andarmene.” rispose semplicemente, come se fosse qualcosa di scontato. “Mi sento legato a Wakana. Perché è mia sorella, credo che sia per questo che mi sento così, ed ero davvero pronto a scappare con lei per poterla aiutare a stare meglio, a fuggire da Sonozaki Ryuubee. Però... non so. Forse mi sarebbe piaciuto sentirmi chiedere di non andare via.” aggrottò di nuovo le sopracciglia.

Shoutaro sapeva che davvero non capiva cosa avesse provato in quel momento, e si diede mentalmente dell’idiota per aver cercato di usare con lui un comportamento che non gli si sarebbe mai addetto.

Doveva essere chiaro, e se era di quello che Philip aveva bisogno, allora si sarebbe sforzato di mettere da parte qualsiasi remora e qualsiasi vergogna.

Era più hard-boiled chi aveva il coraggio di parlare in modo diretto, in fondo, di chi non lo faceva per il timore di un rifiuto, o di apparire ridicolo.

Si portò avanti, ormai a pochi centimetri di distanza dal più piccolo, prendendogli le mani fra le sue.

“Ti amo, Philip.” gli disse allora, scandendo bene le parole. “Non so se riesci a capirlo e non so se riesci ad accettarlo. Ma è quello che sento, e mi dispiace di non avertelo detto prima e di aver rischiato che tu mi sfuggissi fra le dita prima ancora di potertelo dire. Ma è così che mi sento, non ho più intenzione di nasconderlo.”

Mentre parlava Philip aveva continuato a guardarlo con espressione neutra, e Shoutaro riusciva a vedere dalla sua espressione concentrata come stesse immagazzinando quella nuova informazione, come la stesse elaborando, scorgendo subito dalla luce nel suo sguardo quando si fu reso delle implicazioni.

“Mi ami.” ripeté, incredulo.

E poi sorrise, in un riflesso involontario, sottraendosi alla presa delle sue mani e gettandogli le braccia al collo.

“Non me l’aveva mai detto nessuno.” comunicò. “Non che io ricordi, perlomeno. È una bella sensazione.”

Shoutaro scoppiò a ridere, sopraffatto da quella reazione.

“Sono felice, allora.”

“E adesso? Cosa si fa?” gli chiese il più piccolo, scostandosi e guardandolo interrogativo, mentre il detective cercava di pensare velocemente.

Non aveva idea di cosa Philip sapesse delle relazioni e non ci teneva particolarmente a chiederlo.

Non era dell’umore adatto per affrontare discussioni tecniche.

“Ti fidi di me?” gli chiese allora, portandogli una mano dietro la nuca e poggiando la fronte contro la sua.

“Certo che mi fido di te, aibou.”

Non gli servì altra conferma.

Gli si avvicinò maggiormente, posando le labbra sulle sue e attirandolo contro di sé.

Era come aveva sempre immaginato, baciarlo. Aveva le labbra morbide, Philip, le sentiva bollenti contro le proprie, sentiva che era giusto così e che non c’era più altra ragione per esitare.

Le schiuse, cercando accesso nella bocca del più piccolo e sentendolo irrigidirsi per un istante, prima di lasciarlo fare, cercando a sua volta di contribuire imitando i suoi movimenti.

Shoutaro gli portò le mani sui fianchi, risalendo al di sotto della maglietta e sulla sua pelle, e fu a quel punto che Philip lo fermò, scostandosi da lui con il fiatone.

“Aspetta. Aspetta.” gli chiese, confuso. “Forse dovrei andare a fare un controllo nella biblioteca, no? Per capire che cosa sto facendo, altrimenti...”

“Non ce n’è bisogno. Segui l’istinto, Philip. E per il resto lascia fare a me.” gli chiese Shoutaro, aspettando di vederlo calmarsi prima di riprendere a baciarlo.

Fece pressione su di lui, lasciandolo stendere sul letto e sistemandoglisi sopra, continuando a baciarlo e ad accarezzarlo, risalendo con le mani fino a che non gli ebbe sfilato la maglietta.

Si separò e prese le sue, portandole ai bottoni della propria camicia e lasciando che cogliesse l’indizio, cosa che il più piccolo non mancò di fare.

Non si poteva dire che non fosse sveglio, del resto.

Lo sentì spogliarlo della camicia e iniziare a sua volta ad accarezzarlo, curioso di un corpo che non era il suo, passando la punta delle dita sulle sue scapole e sulla linea della colonna vertebrale, scendendo fino in basso e risalendo sulla nuca, continuando quel percorso sul petto e ancora in basso, senza aver bisogno di consigli per scendere fino alla cintura, iniziando a slacciargliela.

Shoutaro si stese su di un fianco, liberandolo degli ultimi vestiti mentre lui faceva altrettanto, concentrandosi su di lui il più che poteva, distraendosi dal tocco di quelle mani calde, curiose, che lo stavano lentamente portando alla pazzia.

Era bello Philip. Bello più di quanto potesse immaginare, bello più di quanto pensasse di meritare in quel momento.

Portò le labbra contro il suo collo, iniziando a baciarlo lentamente, sentendo le mani del più piccolo avventurarsi fino alla sua erezione, chiudendosi su di essa.

Era come se fosse il suo corpo a prendere le decisioni in quel momento, non la sua mente, e Philip sembrava sapere cosa fare nonostante in realtà non ne avesse assolutamente idea.

Seguiva le espressioni sul volto del più grande, vedeva con chiarezza cosa gli piacesse e cosa no, e si comportava di conseguenza, continuando inconsapevolmente a torturarlo, mentre l’altro si sforzava di rimanere lucido.

Lo fermò dopo ancora qualche minuto, facendogli cenno di aspettare.

Riprese fiato, poi tornò a farlo stendere, scendendo su di lui con la bocca, esplorando quel corpo come se anche lui non avesse idea di cosa stesse facendo, cercando di mettersi nei suoi panni e di vederla come qualcosa di assolutamente incomprensibile, di nuovo, di coglierne meglio il fascino.

Lasciò scivolare le dita di una mano fra le labbra del più piccolo, costringendolo a schiuderle e sentendolo inumidirle con la lingua, sempre seguendo il proprio istinto, non concedendogli troppo tempo prima di sottrargliele e portarle alla sua apertura.

La sfiorò delicatamente mentre la propria bocca si chiudeva sul suo sesso, mentre si godeva l’espressione confusa dal piacere di Philip e lo vedeva inarcare la schiena per andargli incontro, approfittando di quel momento per lasciar scivolare un primo dito dentro di lui, delicato per quanto poteva.

Lo mosse lentamente, mentre la sua bocca non gli dava pace, e avrebbe voluto dirgli che avrebbe fatto male, ma il corpo di Philip pareva già essersi arreso del tutto a lui, e non lo ritenne necessario.

Il secondo dito incontrò più resistenza, e il più piccolo gemette dal dolore, mordendosi un labbro e portando le mani fra i capelli di Shoutaro, spingendolo contro di sé, chiedendogli tacitamente di distrarlo.

Il detective fece del proprio meglio per adempiere a quella sua richiesta, e mentre anche un terzo dito si univa agli altri due dentro di lui sperava che il corpo di Philip si adattasse presto, che iniziasse a piacergli e smettesse di provare dolore, perché voleva disperatamente che gli piacesse, che iniziasse a sentire il bisogno di lui e del suo corpo esattamente come in quel momento era lui a sentirlo.

Lo lasciò andare improvvisamente, sorridendo della sua espressione confusa e contrariata, prima di farsi spazio fra le sue gambe e tornare disteso sopra di lui, lasciandogli sentire la propria erezione muoversi contro la sua apertura.

“Se... se non vuoi, io...” si sforzò di dirgli, per quanto gli costasse. Non avrebbe davvero saputo come fermarsi, se l’altro gliel’avesse chiesto, ma non desiderava altro che lui lo volesse. Altrimenti, tutto quello non avrebbe avuto senso.

Ma Philip scosse la testa, stringendogli le mani sulle braccia.

“No. Io... credo di volerlo.” sorrise, imbarazzato. “Cioè, sento che il mio corpo lo vuole. E poi ho detto che mi fido di te, aibou.”

Shoutaro lo baciò, più irruento di quanto non lo fosse stato prima, e con la sensazione del sapore della sua bocca nella propria iniziò a spingersi dentro di lui, soffocando i suoi gemiti di dolore, sentendolo stringerlo sempre più forte per scaricare la tensione, fino a quando non fu del tutto in lui e non si fermò.

Si scostò, ansimando pesantemente, sopraffatto da quella sensazione.

Era stretto, Philip, era bollente, e lo avvolgeva in una morsa dalla quale già si sentiva dipendente, della quale già sapeva che non sarebbe più riuscito a fare a meno.

Attese ancora e a lungo, continuando a cospargerlo di baci sulle labbra e sul collo, e dietro l’orecchio e su tutto il viso, fino a che Philip non mosse i fianchi contro di lui, a fargli cenno di potersi muovere.

Lo fece, Shoutaro, si sfilò di poco per poi tornare ad affondare dentro di lui, e poi lo fece ancora e ancora, ogni volta sempre un po’ più forte, sempre un po’ più veloce, vedendo il più piccolo sciogliersi sotto di lui, cominciare a sentire il piacere insieme al dolore, e niente lo avrebbe reso più felice che di fargli dimenticare qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse la sensazione di averlo dentro di sé.

Portò una mano alla sua erezione, muovendola velocemente, sforzandosi di guardarlo dritto in viso mentre si lasciava del tutto andare, studiando quella sua espressione del tutto nuova, che lo rendeva talmente bello da non credere di essere in grado di sopportarlo.

E fu ancora più bello quando raggiunse l’orgasmo, inarcando maggiormente la schiena e spingendosi contro di lui, mormorando velocemente il suo nome come se non riuscisse a farne a meno, lasciandosi poi andare contro il materasso, inerme, offrendo il proprio corpo alle spinte del più grande.

Shoutaro continuò a muoversi, concentrato adesso unicamente su quel corpo e su ciò che era lui a provare, guardando l’espressione stravolta di Philip e non impiegando troppo prima di venire a sua volta, dentro di lui, soffocando un gemito contro la sua spalla.

Si accasciò sul corpo del più piccolo per pochi secondi, attento poi a non pesargli addosso e spostandosi di lato, tirandolo poi contro di sé per far aderire la sua schiena contro il proprio petto.

Rimasero a lungo in silenzio, l’unico rumore presente nella stanza quello dei loro respiri che faticavano a tornare regolari.

Dopo qualche secondo, tuttavia, Philip rise.

“Questo non credo che ci sia scritto nei miei libri, sai?”

Shoutaro gli baciò una spalla, scuotendo la testa.

“Hai visto? Ogni tanto posso insegnarti qualche cosa di utile anche io, aibou.”

“Davvero hard-boiled.” lo prese in giro il più piccolo, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi cullare dall’abbraccio del detective.

Quest’ultimo sospirò, soddisfatto, chiudendo a sua volta gli occhi e cedendo alla stanchezza.

“Philip...” mormorò dopo qualche secondo.

“Mh?”

“Promettimi che non te ne andrai mai.” si sforzò di chiedergli, perché non essere del tutto diretti con lui non aveva più alcun senso.

“Non ho nessun posto dove andare. Nessuno in cui non ci sia anche tu. Aibou.” mormorò, la voce impastata dal sonno.

Shoutaro sorrise, stringendolo maggiormente contro di sé.

Non si sarebbe mai concesso di perderlo, mai.

E se ancora gli fosse passato per la mente di allontanarsi, gli avrebbe chiesto a chiare lettere di rimanergli accanto per sempre.


End file.
